Big Brother 7
Big Brother 7 is the seventh installment of Big Brother America. The season premiered on February 16th, 2019. Twists * 'Secret Partners: '''Each houseguest had a secret partner in the game, although the partners each competed as individuals, were nominated as individuals, and were evicted as individuals. The partners in the game had each known each other before entering the house. Initially, each secret pair thought that they were the only secret pair. If both members of a secret pair reached the final two, the game's winner would receive a prize of 1,200 Robux, while the runner-up would receive 500 Robux. * '''Retaliator: '''If a houseguest's secret duo gets evicted in the pre-jury stage, they are told in secret that they are Retaliator for the week. The duties of a Retaliator is to nominate a third houseguest for eviction, while the HOH nominates the regular two. If the Retaliator nominee is saved from the block, then they will name the replacement. Then, they are able to nullify one vote to evict on eviction night. If the Retaliator is evicted that same week, there would be no Retaliator for the following week. * 'Pandora's Box: '''Returning from Big Brother 5: All-Stars and Big Brother 6, during Weeks TBA, Pandora's Box was introduced, it could only be opened by the current HOH, which either unleashed a reward for the HOH and a punishment for the house or vice versa. ** '''TBA: '''TBA ** '''TBA: '''TBA Houseguests Voting History Retaliator History Game History Week 1 In the Big Brother 7 premiere, 16 brand new faces entered the newly refurbished Big Brother America House. They all competed in the "Wheel Of First Impressions" HOH competition, where one houseguest had to choose two people that fit an adjective given to them, and the house decided who should stay in the game, while the other would be eliminated. After a long game, Thomas became the new HOH against Ghost. Thomas then decided to nominate both Ghost and Blake for eviction, due to not talking game with Thomas. Since Blake did not attend, four people were drawn to compete. Turcia, Amethyst, July, and Cole were drawn to compete in the "Somewhere Over The Veto" POV competition, houseguests had to run across a lane to clear a basket of balls, and run back to hit their buzzer with the aim of not being last. If they were last, they were eliminated. Thomas outshined everyone in the competition, gaining complete power. In the explosive veto ceremony, Ghost said that he would only target Thomas for nominating him, but that didn't seem fit enough for Thomas to use it, so he saved Blake who did not attend, and put up July as a replacement nominee. At eviction night, Ghost was evicted by a landslide vote of 12-1. Week 2 Following Ghost's eviction, the houseguests competed in the "House Tours" HOH competition, where they were asked a question about the house's decor and given two possible answers, with one being false, and one being true. After a messy competition, Lauren won her first HOH ever! In secret, Natalie was told that she was the Retaliator, because her duo was just evicted. In the nomination ceremony, Lauren nominated Anthony and Blake, for having lack of communication with the HOH. The Retaliator decided to nominate Robyn, as she thought Lauren and Robyn were aligned. Paige and Amethyst were then pulled to play in the "Seven Minutes" POV competition, where you had to stay in a pot for as close to seven minutes, but without going over. With only 2 seconds remaining on the clock, Paige jumped and won the POV. She decided to save Anthony, and in her place went Natalie, who the house thought was the Retaliator. On eviction night, the Retaliator decided to void Anthony's vote, but that didn't help because Natalie was evicted by a 7-1-1 vote, sending out the first duo from the house. Week 3 Following Natalie's eviction, the houseguests played in the HOH competition known as "Test & Recognize". One at a time, each houseguest would serve two balls down a lane, into a slot with numbers. After their two balls have been served, the two scores combined would be their final score. After everyone has gone, July scored a spot-on perfect 24, becoming the new HOH. She set her sights on Ellie, for fighting with Kyla, so she nominated Ellie and Anthony. In the "Black Box" Veto competition, players had to look for three neon balls in a pitch black maze, and whoever finds all three first wins the Power of Veto. After a very close time difference, Ellie won the Power of Veto. With stakes high, Ellie saved herself from the block. In her place, July nominated Blake, and by a vote of 8-1, Anthony was evicted from the Big Brother House. Week 4 Following Anthony's eviction, the household played in the "Living On The Edge" HOH competition, where they had to hang onto a wall for as long as possible while enduring sits and trips. After only a few seconds, Carlos won HOH on his birthday! He nominated Ellie alongside Robyn. Since Anthony was evicted, his duo got the Retaliator power, being able to nominate a third houseguest for eviction. The Retaliator nominated Turcia, and everyone accused Blake of being it. Then, Mike and Blake were drawn to play in the Veto competition called "Stairway to Heaven". Players had to cross a lava-filled pool by jumping on pillars. Once crossing, they had to toss a ball into a tube and return to the other side, and if they fell, all of their balls would be deducted. They had to get in 10 balls in order to win, and after quite some time, Turcia won the Power of Veto, naturally saving himself. Since Turcia was the Retaliator's nominee, they chose Mike as a replacement nominee. Before the voting process began, the Retaliator voided Kyla's vote that night, and Ellie insulted everyone in the house. Because of that she was evicted 6-1. Week 5 Round 1 Round 2 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Round 1 Round 2 Week 10 Week 11 Week 12 Week 13 Finale Jury